


Sick, sick, sick

by mrs_orange_alabama



Category: Julian Casablancas + The Voidz, Kyuss (Band), Queens of the Stone Age, The Strokes
Genre: Alcohol, Choking, Dark, Dom/sub, Drunken sex, F/M, Josh Homme/reader - Freeform, Julian Casablancas/reader - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Stoned, Stoned Sex, Submission, Threesome, Weed, blowjob, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_orange_alabama/pseuds/mrs_orange_alabama
Summary: Don't resist





	Sick, sick, sick

The air in the room is still steamy from your smoking. You can see the little dense clouds rising up to the little window in the upper corner, from which only a street light outside makes it possible for you to distinguish Josh’s figure over you. You’re not sure if it’s the drugs, the alcohol or the almost unbearable rhythm he is pushing inside you, but you can swear you never felt your head spinning like that before. Your sight is fuzzy, and you can’t really reason, the voices in your brain completely silenced by your and Josh’s moans.  
You try with all your will to reach for his chest, for his face, you want to caress him, to kiss him and feel all of his body completely over yours, but he seems to have different ideas of how that night is going to go. He keeps your thighs spread, leaving red marks on them as he can’t help but strengthen the grip as he feels the pleasure mounting him and only making him pound inside you harder and almost violently. You can only reach for his forearms, holding them tight and asking him for more and more as you feel completely helpless.

You’re both sweating in the heat of the room and for your movements, the citrus smell of Josh’s body mixed with his cologne makes you weak to your knees, and you close your eyes, relaxing on the leather couch and letting him completely overpower you. Just as you’re not expecting it now that everything is dark and spinning faster, you feel his thick fingers wrapping around your neck, making you instantly open your mouth to grasp for some air. You know he doesn’t do it on purpose and that he always stops at the right moment, but sometimes you can really see how Josh struggles to control his strength. You can feel your head getting lighter and the orgasm approaching doesn’t help the pressure of your blood to keep reaching your brain. Your ears start whistling and you know exactly that if this continues any longer you will most certainly pass out, but it is now too late for you to manage to say something.  
As you expected, though, he moves his hand away just on time, making you cough and desperately breathe as much air as you can into your lungs. As you can feel your senses again, you can’t wait any longer for your orgasm to explode around his cock deep inside you, and you can only enjoy his face of pride and satisfaction in the dim light of the room.

“You’re such a good girl, y’know?” he says, just before starting fucking you at that merciless speed.  
It just surprises you that you can now see him very clearly. His icy eyes literally devouring every inch of your skin and his huge figure overhanging above you. You only realise a moment too late that you had such a clear sight for a moment because the door behind you opened and closed again right after, leaving you now a little embarrassed that someone might have seen you.  
“Who.. Who was that, J-Josh?” You try to ask in between the moans that you can’t stop, as he is taking no rest.  
“Ssh.. Be good now.. It will be just better” You can hear from the tone of his voice that he is smiling, and you feel someone above your head unzipping what you reckon must be trousers. You’re a bit confused, but not at all scared. You trust Josh and that was always one of your fantasies. You just wouldn’t imagine that would happen right after such a tiring and long day of a festival, without any notice, but you’re so close to have another orgasm now that you really can’t think about it. You feel Josh pushing you on the settee on the couch until your head is hanging from it, but this doesn’t mean that he would show you any mercy with his hips movements deep inside you, as you feel the warmth of this stranger’s cock sliding between your lips. It feels quite big and that just turns you on more, making a mess out of Josh’s hips and thighs, more wet than before. As the man above you starts ruthlessly moving at the same rhythm Josh is pounding you, you can’t resist but shake desperately as another orgasm, harder than the first one hits you.  
You can hear the other man giggling in between the moans as you cough and gag on his cock, trying to catch your breath and feeling your saliva and his humours trickling down your chin and his hands grabbing your hair just to get you ready for him starting to fuck your mouth again. You can feel their moans getting lower and louder while you can’t stop getting wet over Josh’s cock, now that he starts touching your clit as if coming twice isn’t enough for him. 

“Hold it, baby.. I’m so close now..”  
You are trying your best to decode Josh’s words, but it seems like you lost any brain function as you hear the low and vibrant voice of the man above you calling you. You raise a hand reaching for his hips pulling him closer, asking for more, although not expecting to actually find more of his cock, that wouldn’t possibly fit all in your mouth. Unexpectedly, you finally feel Josh’s warm cum filling you and slowly running down your thighs, as you come all over his cock again, almost screaming and coughing as you almost choked in between of the other man’s pushes down your throat. You feel him relaxing over your body and kiss your neck while catching up his breath.  
“Turn, babe..”  
He makes you slide on your stomach, rising with your weight on your elbows, now facing the incredibly tall man that you can’t clearly see due to his dark hair covering most of his face. You see him starting stroking his cock few inches from your face, in a completely uncaring posture, as Josh pinch your chin and makes you open your mouth and stick your tongue out, just before feeling the savoury and slightly bitter taste of his cum on your tongue.  
Even before you could completely realise what had just happened, still lying on the couch with your legs feeling like jelly, you see the light shedding in the room again as the unknown man was walking out of the room.

“See you later, Jules”  
You hear Josh shouting as if nothing happened, and you turn to him completely shocked as he bends to get his pants from the floor and put them back on, before coming back at you on the couch, slowly caressing your back.


End file.
